


Love like you

by flowers476



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, References to anxiety, no angst though, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/flowers476
Summary: Dan x female reader."I was feeling a little anxiety about going to this party since i’d had a few months away; but I knew a bunch of my friends would be there and hoped i’d have a good time. The party was out of town so we we’re all planning to crash there over night, sleeping on the couches and the floors, which actually sounded pretty fun.I packed up my things and was heading downstairs when I got a text from my friend Dan. “You’re coming tonight right?” he seemed a little anxious also, we were both homebodies so I reassured him I would be. “Yep, just about to leave now:)"super fluffy friends-to-more with Dan.





	Love like you

I was feeling a little anxiety about going to this party since i’d had a few months away; but I knew a bunch of my friends would be there and hoped i’d have a good time. The party was out of town so we we’re all planning to crash there over night, sleeping on the couches and the floors, which actually sounded pretty fun. 

I packed up my things and was heading downstairs when I got a text from my friend Dan. “You’re coming tonight right?” he seemed a little anxious also, we were both homebodies so I reassured him I would be. “Yep, just about to leave now:)” I texted back.

I grabbed my coat when another text came through, “Okay, and you’re bringing Steven Universe? :)” I chuckled to myself. 

“Yeah of course. If we’re too overwhelmed we can just make a fort and watch that” I was sure the party would be fun, but it was nice knowing we had an anti-social back up plan.

When I drove up, there were already a few cars in the driveway so I found a space down the road and dragged my stuff into the cabin. I took off my coat and walked into the living room, a few couches had already been taken but i saw a good sized floor spot behind one of the couches and decided to unpack there. I could see from the window that everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine, and I could see Dan’s tall figure taking photos of the lake.  
As I set up my sleeping bag and air mattress, I was lost in thought. I’d known Dan a few years, but we’d only ever been friends. I had some more-than-friend feelings for him but didn’t want to ruin what we had, so I kept pretty quiet about them. But seeing him standing there just made me feel at ease.

After setting up my bedding, I went back to the door and zipped up my coat to go outside. My friend Kat saw me first, she ran and gave me a hug. 

“We’re so glad you came, you look beautiful!” Kat said excitedly. 

“Thanks Kat, I’m sorry I haven’t been around a lot lately, been dealing with a lot of mental health stuff.” I responded honestly. 

"You know we understand, just happy to have you here for the weekend!“ 

I walked into the yard with her as other people noticed my arrival. Dan heard my name and came walking up to meet me, he was so tall compared to my short 5'3 stature, it was almost funny when we stood next to eachother. But he came and gave me a good hug, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m so glad you’re here” he said as he pulled away. My heart gave a little jump as I just smiled back. He went back to taking some photos and I sat by the fire, lost in thought.

-

Later that night everyone was drinking and partying mostly outside, some inside. I don’t drink so I was just standing by the fire. There were probably 25 of us in total, mostly old friends, but the new ones seemed to fit in just fine. One in particular was pretty cute, she kept looking at me across the fire as I shyly pretended I didn’t notice. I looked over at Dan who clearly noticed this girl too, I couldn’t read his face though. Then he turned to me and gently waved me over.

“I think she likes you” Dan said, sort of casually. 

“She doesn’t even know me. And you know that i’m not in any place to date, i’m still recovering. I don’t have anything to offer anyone right now” I said, again, honestly. 

“Well that’s not true at all, you’re lovely. Don’t sell yourself short. We all have baggage.” He said as he put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned in a bit, he was warm and big and comfortable. We stood like that for a while and I forgot about the cute girl. Dan and I were both sexually fluid, which is something that brought us close early in our friendship. Not everyone understands, so it was always nice to know that I wasn’t alone. 

-

Back inside some people were starting to crash, but some were still pretty rowdy. I was getting pretty tired so I changed into my pajama pants, sports bra and a hoodie, and went to my sleeping area. I took out my journal and began to write.

After about 20 minutes I heard a shuffling - I looked up as Dan sat down next to me, cross legged in his pajamas, holding his laptop. 

“Can I grab the episodes from you? Sorry to interrupt,” he spoke quietly as to not wake the sleeping friends around us. 

“Sure, just a sec i’ll grab my USB”. I reached over to grab my bag as the cute girl from before came in, along with some of the new guys. They settled in across the room, a few of the guys looked over at me, smiling. 

“What’s going on today, why is everyone making eyes at me, i’m literally in my pajamas” I complained quietly, genuinely wondering. As Dan smirked to himself.

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out the USB and passed it over to Dan. 

“You seem different from before, you seem happier,” he said, looking away when I made eye contact with him, as he put the USB into his laptop. 

“Good different I hope” I said with a quiet laugh. 

“Of course good different.” he responded. 

“Well I don’t know about happier, but i’m not as anxious and afraid as i was before which is a relief.” I said as I lay back down on my stomach to continue writing. 

“Well I’m really glad you’re back, we missed having you around” he said, continuing to look at his computer. We sat in silence for a short time.

“Are you sure you’re not into any of them? Maybe it’d be good for you.” Dan said quietly, i could tell he felt weird about saying that but I wasn’t sure why. 

“Yeah I’m good, I have no energy for new love right now.” He laughed quietly.

“Do you want to watch a episode or two before we go to sleep?” I asked. 

“Yeah, sure” he smiled. 

I moved over so we could share my pillow, I started to get some butterflies, which felt silly, we hadn’t done this in a while. I grabbed my ear buds and passed one to him to share, we both leaned back on my pillow and he placed his laptop in his lap. The episode started and suddenly I was really aware of how close we were. It had been months since we’d properly spent time together because of my struggles. But It was so comforting to have him next to me watching such a happy show, just quietly peaceful in the dim light coming from the outside. 

We watched a couple episodes, as I started nodding off on his shoulder. When he noticed, he laughed quietly, I sat up, embarrassed. 

“No, no it’s okay, go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you” 

“Are you sure? you don’t have to stay.” I said, hoping he would stay. 

“I can leave if you want” he said, looking down at me. 

“I mean, i’m happy for you to stay and watch a few more.” I said hopefully. 

“Alright” he said, leaning back down. 

This time he put his arm out for me to lean into, so I did. I lay back down, leaned into his chest as his arm wrapped around me. I felt so comfortable and safe. We breathed slowly as he pressed play on the episode we were in the middle of. I tried to keep my eyes open so I wouldn’t miss anything.

After another episode or two I could feel him breathing differently as I pretended to be asleep. His hand that was wrapped around my shoulder was moving softly in comfort. His other hand moved and brushed some hair out of my eyes. Okay, I thought to myself, I can’t let him know what i’m feeling, I didn’t want to scare him away, but it felt so incredible to be cared for after all this time.

I took a leap of faith and leaned slightly more into him, and moved my outside arm slightly onto his stomach, hoping he’d think I was still sleeping. But when I did that, he started to sit up. Oh no! I shouldn't have pushed him, I worried to myself.

He gently moved me down to my pillow, moved the laptop and headphones from his legs and put them onto the floor next to us. And then he lay back down and pulled the blanket over both of us, and lay close to me but not quite touching me. I opened my eyes a little, his eyes were closed. He decided to stay, my heart was racing now but I was incredibly peaceful. I always felt at ease when he was near me.

“Thanks for staying” I said quietly. 

“Thanks for coming.” he said back even quieter, as he tilted his head to look at me. 

We both smiled shyly. Then he moved to his side to face me. Everything so close but so far away. We lay there tiredly looking into each others eyes on our shared pillow. I had one hand under my head, and the other by my chest. 

His eyes changed a little, and his hand came up and touched the hand near my chest. I held it. Our eyes met again, and right when I was about to give in, he moved in and kissed me. It was soft and short, and perfect. He pulled away, assessing the situation, hoping he hadn’t made the wrong move. I let go of his hand and touched his face, he sighed against my touch and closed his eyes, so I leaned in and kissed him again. Started off softly, but then his hand moved to my waist, pulling me in closer. His grip on my hoodie became tighter as I moved my arms around his neck and into his post-shower curly hair. We kissed and held each other as we quietly moved underneath the light of the moon through the window. 

After a little while we slowed down to catch our breath. Still facing each other but this time our legs entwined and our hands still on each other. 

“So no energy for new love, huh?” he chuckled softly. 

“You’re not new love.” I said as I looked up at him softly. 

“I know the feeling” he whispered. 

We kissed once more before falling asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:) feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you liked/leave constructive criticism.


End file.
